Stuck In Wonderland
by Rikato Tojidofukuto
Summary: How do you get from picking flowers to leading a rebellion? Join Sakura as she journeys through Wonderland. Maybe SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen later on
1. Flower Crowns

**Stuck in Wonderland**

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Naruto...unfortunately. **

* * *

It all started at a riverbank.

Sakura Haruno was sitting under a tree, reading a book while her best friend was weaving flower crowns.

"Sakura," Ino looked at the girl next to her, dumping daisies onto her book. "Put down whatever you're reading. It's so thick, my head spins just looking at you. I'm going to teach you how to make these." She held up her completed chains.

Sakura barely glanced at her friend before pushing the flowers to the ground. "No thanks." She replied, brushing the hair out of her emerald eyes. "Ino, I would appreciate it if you stop bothering me. I'm trying to finish this book."

"Fine, be that way," Ino pouted. "I saw some violets over there. Be right back, okay?" Her pink haired companion gave a grunt in response. In a huff, the blonde stormed off to find the purple blossoms.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Hey, where did Ino go?"

* * *

**Sakura**

I looked around for Ino. Judging by the squashed plants (she probably stomped through them), Ino was heading for the patch of violets over by the edge of the forest.

Sighing, I picked up my book again. Only to find out that I had lost my page. There's no use now trying to find out what page I was on, that would take too long.

_What to do, what to do..._

I noticed the daisies from earlier, along with Ino's flower crowns. A half-finished chain was next to them.

_Why not? _I shrugged, picking up the abandoned project. After studying Ino's weaving for a few minutes, I think I had enough skills to make a _half_ decent job of completing it. Humming along with the birds, I began to thread in flower after flower. Suddenly, a flash of yellow caught my eye.

_A fox...? _I shook my head. There was no such thing a yellow fox, at least not such a vibrant shade. But there it goes again, that streak of yellow. I stayed completely still, letting the thing approach me cautiously. It really was a fox.

"Hi there, little guy." I extended my hand toward the small animal. It took quivering steps toward me, twitching its pale nose. As it approached, the wind picked up. Odd...

The cutie barely nuzzled my fingers when a shriek pierced the air.

"Ino!"

I took off running, using the sound as my only guide.

"Ino! Where are you?" Parting the tall grass in my way, I found Ino in the middle of a clearing, her purple skirt flying up with the wind.

Wait a minute...

Wasn't it just a slight breeze before? How did it become a such a strong gale?

"I told you not to wear a skirt today," I sighed, helping the girl stand.

"Whatever," She wrinkled her nose. "I just can't believe you brought _that _with you."

"What...?" Looking behind me, I saw a book and some daisies in a pile nearby. It looked like _my_ book. And the flowers from before. "I didn't bring that stuff. I ran straight here."

"Uh-huh," Ino rolled her eyes. "I just hope th- eek!" She fell to the ground, screeching.

"What happened?" I tried to pull the blonde to her feet, but she didn't budge. "What's wrong? Ino!"

"M-my boots," She wailed, pointing to her mud covered shoes. "My precious boots!"

"Who cares?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares? I care! My luck can't get any worse."

"Actually..."

"How can I attract guys now?" She ranted.

"Ino..."

"Do you _know_ how much these cost?!"

"Yeah, but..."

"I mean, how can this happen to _me_ of all people?"

"INO!"

"What?" She questioned, pissed that I interrupted her.

"Your luck isn't getting better," I gestured to the darkening sky. "I think it might-"

"Oh no," Ino whispered as droplets of water hit her face.

"-start to rain. Ino, find some cover!" I rushed to grab my book and Ino's flowers. In just a few seconds, the gentle pattering became a full out storm.

"Sakura, over here!" Ino waved at me from a cave.

How can this get any worse?

* * *

"Well, today has been going well," Sakura said, voice dripping of sarcasm.

"I'm cold. And hungry. And wet. And dirty. I'm cold. And hungry. And wet. And dirty," Ino whispered, repeating her chant of misery over and over again until she was whacked by Sakura's book.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ino yelled, her hands flying immediately to her head.

"I need wood for a fire. And you're going to get it," Ino opened her mouth to speak, but Sakura cut her off. "The rain stopped, but we need to get dry before walking for another hour. Since you're soaking wet and I'm pretty much dry, you'll get hypothermia if you just stay still. You'll move around _and _get warmer, as soon as we make a flame." Sakura finished with an innocent smile.

As much as she loathed to admit it, Sakura was right. "I hate your logic," Ino glared. "It always makes me your slave." After hefting a sigh, the cold, hungry, wet, and dirty blonde went outside.

_And I'm only going to get colder. And hungier. And wetter. And dirtier,_ Ino fumed. Accompanied with a few _other_ opinions about the pink-haired girl waiting in the cave, she set off to find some firewood.

* * *

**Sakura**

Ino's form disappeared into the trees, head swiveling to find something flammable. When she left, the wind picked up again.

**_Weird..._**

_Inner? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in a while now._

**_I've been busy. I gotta leave again, but make another flower crown._**

"Whatever," I muttered, picking up the violets and daisies. "I just wish I had better flowers. But that will ne-whoa." Roses dropped into my lap, interrupting me. Looking up, I saw a grinning yellow fox, its jaws open.

"Thanks, I guess." I hesitantly patted its head. "I'm bored, I'll make you a crown!" I wove the three flowers into a chain, their colors complimenting each other nicely.

"I thought the blonde would never leave! Your welcome, by the way. And you'll make me a crown? Cool!" Startled, I turned around. In place of the animal was a blonde boy with golden-colored fox ears and a tail, smiling so hard I thought his face would break in two. Before my head connected with the stony ground, I heard him utter one word.

"Crap."

* * *

**Unknown**

"She found out."

"How did she know?"

"An idiot..."

"Do you think she'll find out about me?"

"Your secret should be safe...Ino.

* * *

**Sucks? My vocabulary needs some widening. And offer any critisism or whatever. Depending on the feedback, I'll continue it. **


	2. Strangers

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland or Naruto.**

* * *

"Do you think she's dead?" The boy/fox pulled at his ears nervously, yanking out several strands of hair in the process. "Sasuke?" He glanced at the person sitting next to him, waiting for an answer.

The stoic ravenette decided to humor the blonde and take advantage of the worried state his friend was in. Smirking slightly, he replied, "Hn, seems like it." He wasn't exactly lying. The girl's head was heavily bandaged and bruises covered her body, some a light blue and others a dark purple. If it wasn't for the faint rising and falling movement of her chest, Sasuke would have thought she wasn't breathing. "How did she get so...?" Sasuke gestured to the girl's body, unable to come up with a good enough word to describe the damage.

"Wrecked?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded, frowning at how the dobe was able to think of an appropriate word. "See, what happened was...I was sleeping in my cave up in the human world. Suddenly, I felt a strange tingly sensation on the tips of my hair. Looking out, I saw this pink haired girl with a familiar blonde. The pink haired girl...um...let's say her name is Sara. Yeah, that's a good name. Anyway, Sara was talking to the other girl. And you can't guess who the other girl was. It was Ino! After some aruguing, Ino left. I went up to Sara and gave her some flowers 'cuz she needed some. Then, well, I guess I turned into human form in front of her and she fainted. I carried her to the back of the cave to where the rabbit hole is at. How did a rabbit hole end up in the back of my h- anyway, I tripped and she flew straight into the passage. I _was _going to take the elevator with her, but she...you know...I jumped down, too. Along the way, she was hit by some trash. Like a grand piano, some souvenir anchors from the S.S. Rasengan, even some exploding donkeys **(1) **I thought I lost! You know, the one I got a few years ago for my birthday? The really cool blue ones? I thought they had died...so, here she is!"

The ravenette facepalmed as his friend grinned sheepishly.

"So do you think that counts as kidnapping? And murder?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who just sighed and shook his head wearily. "By the way, I cast the 'knock-out' spell on her."

"You idiot, it-"

"No chiz, Sherlock." Both boys turned around and their jaws dropped, Sasuke's in a more civilized state. (After all, the knock-out spell was suppose to keep her asleep for about five more hours.)

_I thought she was dead!_ Naruto openly gaped at the pinkette. Sakura was pushing herself into a sitting position, ignoring the pulsating signals of pain her body was sending her. She crossed her arms in front of her defiantly. The scene would have been comical had it not been for the death glare she was giving the boys.

"So let me get this straight," Sakura said, voice muffled by the bandages on her face. She stood up, wobbly, and made her way over to Naruto, trying to limp as little as possible. "_You_ knocked me out, _you _brought me down here, _you _kidnapped me, _you_ caused this whole mess! It was _you, you, YOU!_" Sakura dug her finger into his chest with every statement.

"Sara, no, i-it's not my fault! I-I mean, it _was_, b-but...Sasuke! Help me out!" Holding his hands up in surrender, Naruto looked wildly for Sasuke.

_Where is he when you need him_, Naruto mentally screamed a plea of rescue to the black-haired boy.

Sasuke, hidden by the dark branches of a willow tree nearby, smirked at the scene. It was..._fun_ to see the girl (What did Naruto say? Sara?) screeching at Naruto. But being in her line of fire? Probably not so much 'fun' on the blonde's end. After a few minutes of watching the torture, he decided to step in; partially because he was getting bored, partially because Naruto's psychic message was nagging his mind. Or maybe he was doing it out of the good of his heart and he honestly cares! (Umm, no. I was kidding.) Sasuke sighed and jumped down from his perch, approaching the two as if he had all the time in the world.

"And I can believe you tried to- whoa," Sakura's murderous complaints were cut short, ending in a shuddering whisper. Her heart...suddenly felt cold...

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto cautiously extended his hand out to the girl, who was having a coughing fit. Sakura doubled over, gasping for air, before finally collapsing on the floor. "Sasuke! Get over here!" Her eyes were turning murky and her breathing became ragged. She clenched her hand into a fist and repeatedly banged it against her chest. Sakura felt her consciousness fading and her mind entered a dark, frigid dream.

* * *

**Sakura**

_Where am I? What time is it? Why am I here?_

Questions flooded my brain, muddling my already confused head. I don't know how long I've been here, but it felt like hours. Looking at my surroundings didn't improve my situation. It was just...black. Blank. Not the kind of darkness where you look around and just _see_ black. Not the kind where it makes no difference whether my eyes are opened or closed. It's like I automatically know it's dark, like I'm blind and have a mental message. It's indescribable.

**_What's happening?_**

_Inner...I don't know..._

**_Where are we?_**

_I don't know that either._

**_Well, do you at least know what time it is?_**

_No._

**_This is stupid._**

_I know. And it stinks. Literally._

**_What do you-oh, there's a rotten egg smell. Wait, I think there's a faint light. Over to your right._**

I twisted my head and true to her- or my- words, there was a slight glow. But how do I get there?

"You can't." A voice crackled.

"Who's there?" I tried to locate the voice, but it seemed to be from all around me. That's impossible, there's nothing around me except darkness.

"You're right, dearie." There goes that voice again. Can she/it read my mind? "Yes, but that's not the point. Sakura Haruno, never thought you would return. I would love to envelop **(2) **you in the folds of my darkness, but my brother refuses to allow me that privilege."

"Your brother?" I didn't hear her (I had decided that it was a feminine voice) respond. Instead, a wheezy laugh sounded.

_"...You'll have your turn with Death sooner or later, Haruno..."_

* * *

**(1) Yes. Exploding donkeys.**

**(2) It's envelop, not envelope. I confused the two at first, but realized my mistake in time.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so loved. Anyway, sorry if my chapters are slow to update or don't make sense. I'm making this up and that's hard. My mind is always changing, so that makes it even worse...I don't even have a Beta.**

**This chapter is another 'cliffhanger' chapter and nothing is really answered. Sorry about that.**

**{Raven Rose 101} Thank you for reviewing and the compliments! I didn't realize that there were other 'Sakura in Wonderland' stories. I'll try not to be similar to the other ones, but I never read them so I don't know if I'm repeating whatever happens in their plots.**

**{Cali3Brd} I **_**will**_** continue writing and thank you for the positivity! I hope you like this chapter, but it is kind of messy.**

**{candybluesful} This chapter might have left you even more confused than you already are. But thanks for reviewing! I've read some of your stories and they're really good!**

**I'm honored that Cali3Brd, candybluesful, and RadiantCherryBlossom put me on their Alerts list. And special shout-out to RadiantCherryBlossom who 'favorited' me!**

**I can't forget the 55-or so users who checked out my story! Arigato!**

**Until next time! Read and review :)**

_**Rikato**_


	3. Breakfast With A Side Of Q&A

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, gasping as she took heavy breaths. Once her breathing slowed down, Sakura scanned the room she was in. She was laying on a white bed with yellow sheets. The walls were somehow reflecting the sun, turning from purple to pink to orange as the sunny dawn broke through the horizon.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." The voice. It was slightly familiar.

"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine." She smirked to herself, proud of her comeback, until a shadow loomed over her. Gulping, Sakura tried to keep up a calm façade. Her heart beated faster and she took shallow breaths, remembering an incident similar to this.

"Who are you?" She demanded, wincing at the edge of fear on her voice. Something brushed against her foot and Sakura felt her reflexes take over, drawing her leg back and letting it go with the most powerful kick she could muster (which is pretty strong).

"Don't you have any manners, Princess?" The voice was strained and obviously male, now that Sakura thought about it. The sunlight, which hadn't filled the room yet, filtered through the window, barely lighting up the room. Squinting, she could make out a face of an extremely pale boy, about the same age as her. His dark hair, obsidian eyes, the ever-present frown on his face...

"You're just a bundle of joy, aren't you," She rolled her eyes, sitting up. The boy shoved a tray onto her lap. "What's this?" The silver platter was loaded with food: pancakes, bacon, toast, the works.

"I thought you'd be hungry," He said, running a hand through his hair casually. Sakura smiled, maybe this stranger isn't so bad after all. "Not that I'd care or anything." She sweatdropped.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, causing Sakura to hold her breath. A silence filled the room, broken only when Sakura's stomach decided to play a symphony.

"Based on my observation, you are _starving._"

"Interesting, but how do I know you won't poison me?" She tilted her head slightly, pink hair sliding off her shoulders. Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"You'll just have to trust me," He shrugged. Sakura hesitated, but proceeded to eat anyway.

"Rah whappen to wondie?" Sakura asked, mouth full of food. Forcing herself to swallow, she repeated her words. "What happened to Blondie?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke felt himself letting out soft chuckle. "He's asleep. We're suppose to be watching you one at a time, three hours each. And I'll answer whatever question you have."

"When is it his turn to guard me?"

Sasuke looked at the clock. "Three hours ago."

"So you care for him?" Sakura said, stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Next question."

"But you said-"

"_Next. Question._"

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist," Sakura huffed, oblivious to the tick mark on Sasuke's forehead. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. What about you?"

"I'm asking the questions! But, it's Sakura Haruno."

_So, Naruto wasn't that far off with 'Sara', _Sasuke thought.

"Where am I? Why is Naruto part fox?"

"You're in Wonderland, I believe they made a ridiculous book about it. Naruto is part fox because in Wonderland, the ones who go to the Mortal world can transform into different animals. We cannot disguise ourselves as humans, for some reason. Each of us has a main animal, one that we can easily transform into and has morphed its features into us. Naruto's main animal is a fox, that's why he has fox ears and a tail." Sasuke answered, lazily batting the plant on the desk he was sitting at.

"What's your animal?"

Sasuke froze momentarily before slightly patting down his hair. "Ummm, next question?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?" She got up from her place and walked to the boy, who was internally praying _Please don't let her find out please don't let her find out please don't let her find out._ She lifted her hand and ran it through his hair, which was surprisingly soft not spiky like she originally thought. No clues in his hair. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a cat, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your main animal, it's a cat," She stated.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, first, you keep hitting that catnip over there," She gestured to the plant, listing off more evidence. "And there's a bit of kitty litter in the hem of your pants. Your necklace has a ping-pong paddle or fan-ish shape and a cat pendant. Not to mention, you have ears and a tail." She smirked, pulling at the triangular ears sticking out of his dark hair. His tail, unbeknownst to him, was curling around the legs of the chair he was sitting on.

"It's not a ping-pong paddle or a fan, it's the mark of the Uchiha clan," He said, fingering the said shape. "And fine, I admit it, I'm...a cat."

"transform."

"Huh?"

"I said, transform into a cat. I want to see what you look like." She said. When that didn't work, she turned on her puppy eyes to MAX level. "Pwetty pwease?"

Sasuke glared at her, but started shrinking. A few seconds later, in his place a cat. A cat with blueish black fur and crimson eyes with obsidian pupils. Opening his tiny mouth, Sasuke let loose the most ferocious roar he could. Instead of a frightening cry, it came out as a tiny _Meow?_, bringing a suspicious glint in Sakura's eyes. After a long silence...

"Kitty!" She squealed, hugging the cat to her chest. Poor Sasuke, he was struggling to keep up his regal aura. Well, as regal as you can get being squished on an overly excited girl who was jumping up and down, shrieking in your ear. Most guys would die for this moment though...

"Calm it down, princess!" He tried to yell, but his voice couldn't be heard over Sakura's. _Deep breath, Sasuke, deep breath_. Sasuke breathed in slowly, harnessing his powers. His fur blazed and cackled as lightning traveled his body, flames coating him.

"You're so adorable and-Ack!" The heat burned and the electricity shocked her skin, making Sakura aruptly drop him.

"Finally," He growled, turning back to his humanoid form. "You, lady, are crazy. I am _never_ trusting you around transformed people again!"

"I just love animals," She sniffed, eyes downcast as she looked toward her feet. "Is that so wrong?" With her standing like that, Sasuke thought she looked like a schoolgirl waiting for her punishment. Standing up in front of her, he put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Sorry, I just..." He trailed off as Sakura sniffed a couple more times. "Listen, if you don't cry, I turn into a cat again and let you...do whatever."

"You promise?" She asked, looking at him with tears threatening to spill over.

"Promise."

"Yay!" She brightened up immediately, too fast to be completely natural. "It's a good thing I took all those acting classes with Ino!" Internally cursing, he started to shrink again. "Stop! Sasuke, I was kidding."

"What?" He was awkwardly stuck between human and cat form, unsure of which way to go. Finally, he chose to surprise her with a different animal.

"Woah, calm down, tiger," She laughed at Sasuke's little 'trick'. "I was messing with you."

"Hn." He said, once again human. "Anymore questions?"

"I think that'll do," She shook her head. "At least, for today. And my food's getting cold."

"Hn."

Sasuke watched Sakura wolf down her food, pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, and orange juice disappearing at break neck speeds. Neither noticed the sun rising higher in the sky, the beauty of the room, or the hidden shadow behind the door. That is until...

_"Morning teme! Morning Sara!"_

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and checked out my story. Especially that person from Vietnam. I don't know who you are, but I'm from Vietnam, too! In the U.S. now.**

**Anyway, I gave this a 'once-over' really quick and sorry for the mistakes. Point them out to me so I can do better! I only did it fast because this kind of explained things. Hope you like it even though I think I can do better!**

**~Rikato**


	4. Sword in Stone:The Princess Has Returned

**Chapter IV**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter is short and will confuse you (leave you wondering more than ever!) so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot.**

* * *

"Morning teme! Morning Sara!" The cheerful blonde walked into the room, hands behind his head. "Whatcha doing?"

"My name's Sakura," She said, finishing up the last of her food hurriedly. "We were just talking."

"I'll fill you in along the way," Sasuke sighed and stood. "Come, princess. I have something to show you."

* * *

It was huge. The cavern, if you could call it that, was like a mold for a building. Just pour cement into the hole above (where the light was filtering through), wait for it to dry, pry away the walls, and tada! Instant skyscraper. The 'room' was dotted with openings, which looked small but were actually (roughly) fifteen feet high. In the center, a sparkling lake was, well, _sparkling_. A tiny island stood in the middle, a toothpick sized stick of some sort jutting out.

"How do we get down there?" Saura asked warily. They could slide down, but the rocks were sharp. Even if the trio survived the drop, the water was another barrier.

"We jump," Naruto said. Seeing the horrified look on Sakura's face, he elaborated. "We, as in the Wonderlandians, each can transform and have a power. Well, some. I control wind so..." He stepped off the ledge they were standing on. The pinkette's eyes slid shut as she awaited the splat that signified his death, but it never came. She peeked over the edge and was met by bright blue eyes. Naruto was _hover__ing over _the land.

"I can make the air push me up or form an object to bring me anywhere, like a giant floating chair," He offered her his hand. "Come with?"

"No..." She hesitated. It didn't look safe. "What do _you_ control, Sasuke?"

"Fire and lightning," He answered. Trails of fire extended from four corners, forming a box of sorts, in front of Sakura. Streaks of lightning zigzagged across the bottom two and hardened in a curve. "It's a slide." A bridge materialized in front of him and he nodded.

"Well," She paused, then grinned mischievously. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him over to her spot. She pushed him down the slide and jumped in, shrieking as the electricity made her hair stand on end.

"I hate you."

That was all he said when they had reached the bottom at an amazing speed (thanks to Naruto wanting to join and using his powers to push them along even faster).

"Let's go again!" The blonde yelled, pumping a fist into the air. "But after we show this to Sakura-chan."

"Show me what?" She asked as they pulled her toward the center of the island. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the the wonder in front of her. A slim silver sword was stuck into the ground, like King Arthur's. A swirling gold guard swirled and its hilt was wrapped in silvery bandages. At the bottom of the hilt, diamonds were inlaid to form a single cherry blossom. "It's...beautiful."

"Pull it out."

Sasuke's command confused her. "If it's like the King Arthur myth, only the 'chosen one' can pull the sword out, right?" Sasuke and Naruto stared at her seriously and together relayed the same message: _Stop whining and just follow the orders_.

_They're starting to annoy me, _Sakura thought.

Sakura gave the sword a small thug one handed. No results.

"Harder," Came Naruto's voice from behind her. Now they were really getting on her nerves with all the commanding.

She took a deep breath and placed both hands on the hilt firmly. _Come on, Sak. You can do it._ She tried to pull it with all her strength. Again, no results.

"Let me try something," She muttered. Sakura walked backwards five feet and took on a strange position, at least to the two Wonderlandians. She was rigid straight and her eyes were closed in concentration. Her face smoothed out as her right hand raised up slowly.

"What are you-"

"I'm trying to use the Force," She cutted Naruto off. "I saw it in a Star Wars movie." She sighed dejectedly. "No luck."

"Try again," Sasuke urged. "Feel the Wonderland energy flowing through you."

"Why do you think I'm the chosen one?" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I just got here! Heck, I don't even know where 'here' is. What's up with all the pressure?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered. "Instinct. Let your instincts take over."

"You know what my instincts are telling me?" She exclaimed. Some sort of anger was fueling her emotions, but it definitely wasn't her own. "This is what my instincts are telling me!" She dug her hands into the ground and ripped up a chunk of rock like it was carpet. Sakura threw it in Naruto and Sasuke's direction, but luckily, they dodged it in time. As quickly as the anger had come, it disappeared just as quick.

"Oh my," Sasuke's eyes were widened.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what-"

"With all this monstrous strength? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked incredulously as he stared at the gaping hole now decorating the wall. A tick mark grew on her forehead, replacing her embarrassment.

"A stork flew me to Earth from the planet Krypton," Sakura retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Naruto smiled as she became her normal self again.

"But, that's impossible! Storks aren't from Krypton! There's not enough gas in them to go from Earth to Krypton and back again!"

As Sakura face palmed, Sasuke answered, "She was being sarcastic. And the Earth stork is just a story."

"Why? Why would someone just make up stories about Earth storks? They're such nice creatures," Naruto threw his arms into the air to prove his point.

"...to scare little kids? Maybe the storks were from Wonderland."

"That makes sense," Sasuke and Naruto nodded to each other in agreement to Sakura's guess.

"HOW?"

"You don't want to know," Sasuke said, but Naruto showed her a picture of a Wonderlandian stork. It was a monstrous size with a twenty foot long wingspan and large feet tipped with curved talons. Its beak was horribly sharp and green beady eyes glared, forcing her to shudder even though it was only a picture. The dark blue feathers gleamed like knives.

"Creepy~" Sakura sang.

"Back to the task on hand," The abandoned Sasuke interjected.

"Fine," She pouted, but walked back to the sword. She took several deep breaths, closed her eyes. and her hands hovered above the hilt. She focused and felt her body relax. Visions flew around her mind: dark forests, white houses, blue lakes and rivers, and in the middle of it all was a grand red castle. Her heart, for some reason, wanted to over throw whatever was in the castle. And that willed the sword out of the rocks.

"Sakura," Sasuke drew in a sharp breath as the girl literally transformed. Her red plaid shirt and jeans were replaced by a flowing white gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves that veiled her hands. She was levitating about a foot in the air and the hem ghosted above the ground. The top covered her chest and the skirt started from the waist downward, revealing her midriff. Bands of gold wrapped around her shoulders and waist. Her hair, before in a long ponytail, was now cascading down her back. Satiny white flats adorned her heels, bedazzled with diamonds. Strands of gold material snaked up her legs, forming criss cross patterns. To top it all of, a golden crown inlaid with diamonds descended from the sky and settled on her hair. Her eyes were glowing white, avatar style.

"Wonderlandians," Her mouth moved, but the voice was not her own as it was harmonious and a mix of several voices. As if acting by itself, her arm lifted the sword and pointed it to the heavens. "The princess has returned!" A seemingly holy light shot up and out of the hole on the top of the cavern, momentarily blinding the boys behind her.

On cue, the room started to fill up with people. Some walked in from the various entrances and others teleported in. All of them, upon seeing the shining figure of Sakura in the middle of the room, knelt on one knee and bowed their heads like Naruto and Sasuke was doing. A person even broke down crying.

"Representatives," Sasuke called and five distinct people stepped up. They made their way to the island, using their powers.

"The Shadowstalker Prince," Sakura said and met the royal as he came on a bridge of solid black. "Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru bent to one knee as Sakura touched his shoulders with the tip of the sword. His black and green clothing matched his title.

"Your Highness," He muttered.

A dark blue haired girl wearing an innocent cream dress kneeled next, coming in on a white, wooden bridge. Its rails were twirled with flowers. "Hyuuga Princess," Sakura did the same to her. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Long live the righteous queen," Hinata uttered.

And they continued like that.

A man swathed in cream silk and brown, entering the circle with Hinata. "Hyuuga Prince. Neji Hyuuga."

"Your Highness."

A girl of green shirt and dark pants, her brown hair in buns. A weapons belt hung dangerously, yet casually, along her waist. She had jumped down rock upon rock. "Kunai Princess, Tenten."

"We serve under thee."

Sasuke and Naruto knelt down. Their clothes had mysteriously changed to colors of royal blue and bright orange when Sakura changed.

"Neko Prince," Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sakura's form smiled at calling the young man the Prince of Cats. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Return to thy rightful place."

"Kitsune Prince. Naruto Uzumaki."

"We answer to thy call."

Finally, only one Wonderlandian representative was left. A familiar blonde with ornately violet fairy wings. Her dress was an ever-shifting fuse of strikingly dark purple and the lightest of lavender. Her long hair, like Sakura's, was in a single flat sheet on her back.

"The Fairy Princess," Sakura said. "Ino Yamanaka."

"Beside the Queen."

A heavy silence fell over the occupants of the room. Sakura floated to the center of the of the circle formed by the kneeling Representatives and forcefully drove the sword into the ground. It cut through the rock like jelly and glistened brilliantly. As one, the Wonderlandians erupted in cheers. Sakura's eyes slowly lost their light and she blinked rapidly to get rid of the dancing spots before her vision. The Reps gathered around her and she barely registered Sasuke's arms catching her as she fainted.

_"Welcome to the Rebellion, Princess."_

* * *

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait! This chapter is barely above 1,000 and I'm really sorry! Next chapter, I PROMISE it will be longer. In fact, I won't update until it has over 2,000 words! Maybe up to 3,000 if I can. Setting the stage is done (kinda) so it's almost time to get down to business. Read and review, my lovelies~**

**_Next Chapter: Heritage_  
**

**_Questions will be asked!_**

**_Answers will be given!_**

**_Sakura will discover her Wonderlandian history and lineage!_**

**_Naruto's pants will be dangling from a tree!_**

**_Await~_**

**Love,**

**Rikato Tojidofukuto**

***I really need a Beta~!***


End file.
